


we were sixteen, maybe less

by dollsome



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: New Moon era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob looks at home in her truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we were sixteen, maybe less

Jacob looks at home in her truck. When she lets him drive, he keeps his left hand on the wheel and gestures with his right. (The one that’s closer to her. She pretends not to notice.) He’s all easy confidence, but not the infallible, one-hundred-miles-an-hour-but-it-feels-like-forty kind that she’s used to. He is, on occasion, Charlie’s worst nightmare. Once, she makes him laugh so hard he almost veers off the road and into a tree.  
  
Maybe there’s a flash. _Bella, don’t be reckless._ But it’s quick and Jacob’s laughing so loud. She doesn’t have time to cherish his voice. Not here, with the heat blasting and the seat shaking a little underneath them (the consequence of driving over fifty) and the rain happily shimmying down the windshield and pounding the cement outside. It’s all so Forks, so ordinary, so teenage, so stupid, and she’s not used to liking it, and that’s a world Edward never belonged to. Edward was such a perfect escape from all that. That was kind of the point of him.  
  
‘Whoo,’ Jacob says, grinning big at her. ‘That was a close one, huh?’  
  
She reaches over to swat him on the head, and his hair is silky under her fingertips. She tugs on his earlobe – just teasing, not flirting, not flirting, she doesn’t do that, she’s a confirmed spinster who feels like a widow – then clasps her hands demurely in her lap. _Shut up,_ she orders fiercely, nonsensically, to the curiosity in her fingers. Jake smiles at her like he knows.  
  
'Eyes on the road, mister,' she says.


End file.
